DESCRIPTION: The long term goal of this project is to determine if hydrolyzable ellagitannins present in dietary sources prevent cancer in humans. The more immediate purpose of this project is to assess the a b s o r ption and metabolism of hydrolyzable ellagitannins present in raspberries, strawberries and walnuts by the human digestive system. We believe that the hydrolyzable ellagitannins are absorbed into the human blood stream and metabolized after raspberries, strawberries and walnuts are consumed. We also believe that these ellagitannins and metabolites can be identified and quantified. The purpose for doing this is to identify biologically active ellagitannins and metabolites for further cell and animal chemoprevention studies. This study will also identify which dietary source delivers the highest concentration of biologically active ellagitannins to the blood stream, which will be useful for continuing human chemoprevention clinical trials. In order to identify and quantify the ellagitannins absorbed into the blood stream after raspberries, strawberries, and walnuts are consumed, thirty healthy volunteers will be broken into three equal groups and admitted to the MUSC General Clinical Research Center. After baseline urine and serum samples are obtained, the volunteers will be fed a known quantity of either raspberries, strawberries or walnuts under controlled conditions. Urine will be collected and a serial blood draw will be taken from each volunteer over the 24-hour study period. Known ellagitannins will then be identified and quantified in the blood and urine by HPLC. Unknown ellagitannins and ellagitannin metabolites will be isolated by HPLC and submitted for Mass Spectrum (FAB), NMR, UV and FR-IR analysis so that structural determinations can be made.